This invention relates to a steerable catheter for use in treating a medical patient. More particularly, the invention relates to such a catheter in which the distal end portion thereof can be deflected in a controlled manner so that the catheter can be inserted through a tortuous path to a desired location in the patient's body.
The use of various catheters is becoming increasingly important in the diagnosis and treatment of disease. However, in order to perform its function, the catheter must first be inserted into the patient's body and placed in the desired location. This often involves passing the catheter through a tortuous path in the patient's body. Examples, of such tortuous paths include the upper gastro-intestinal (G.I.) tract, and the urinary tract.
Passing a catheter through such tortuous paths has heretofore been very difficult and time consuming, adding greatly to the discomfort of the patient and the overall cost of the procedure involved. Since the distal end of a conventional catheter is not readily controllable, repeated, unsuccessful attempts to manipulate the catheter through the tortuous path are often necessary before the catheter successfully navigates the path and is properly placed in the patient's body.
In preparing this application, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. were considered: 4,447,227; 4,403,985; 4,389,208; 4,066,070; and 3,485,237. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,985 discloses a jet controlled catheter which involves a complicated series of valves and fluid passageways. Also, the fluid used to control the movement of the catheter does enter the passage of the body containing the catheter. The presence of such fluid in the body passage may not be desirable. The other patents noted above also disclose relatively complex systems for advancing catheters.
Cook Urological Surgical Products has recently introduced a deflecting wire guide which is used through flexible or rigid ureteroscopes to help negotiate the ureter. This device involves a string attached to the distal end of the wire guide coil. The string is pulled to cause the distal end of the wire guide to deflect. The amount of deflecting force that can be applied to a guide wire coil is often insufficient to deflect a relatively much bigger and heavier catheter/guide wire composite.
A new system providing an easily and effectively steerable, e.g., manueverable, catheter would clearly be advantageous.